earthbound_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
EarthBound: The Series
EarthBound: The Series is a television series made by WBC (Western Broadcasting Company). It is a follow-up to the 1997 movie. Plot The series has multiple plots over six seasons, with a seventh planned for June 2013 premiere. Season 1 (1997) The first season premiered on Labor Day 1997. Season 2 (1998) Season 2, the last season with the original main cast, took place away from Earth. A freak wormhole opens up while Jeff is testing the new interstellar starship he and his father built, transporting him and the ship to the other side of the galaxy. When Jeff discovers Ness and Paula accidentily got locked in a storage closet, they must now all work together to return home. This time, they are truly Earthbound! Season 3 (2002-2003) Season 3 premiered on Labor Day 2002. Jeff was absent. Season 4 (2008) Taking place shortly after the Tazmily Island incident, the season follows Ness and Paula's efforts to solve mysterious disappearances around the country. Again, Jeff was absent. Season 5 (2011-2012) After the Dalek invasion in EarthBound 2: Invasion, Ness, Paula, and Jeff, all now 16, work to form a resistance group to topple the Dalek puppet government. With Mechonoids and Renegade Daleks on their side, not to mention Gaia (who turns out to be a Morgan Freeman look- and sound-alike) pulling strings with God to bring Poo back to life, they are ready to take back their planet. Season 6 (2012-2013) Season 6 follows the battles between the Human-Mechonoid-Renegade Dalek Resistance Group and the Dalek Empire, as they fight for Earth. Season 7 (Begins 2013) Season 7 will see the battle go galactic, as well as the long-awaited resurrection of Poo, Pokey gaining a new body, and the return of a villain from the past whom Ness and Paula believed dead... Main Cast Season 1 *Ness: Gary Nelson *Paula: Kate Locklain *Jeff: Jeffrey Paul *Police Chief Bill Stagman: Leonard Nimoy Season 2 *Ness: Gary Nelson *Paula: Kate Locklain *Jeff: Jeffrey Paul *Pokey: Robbie Salbert *Dalek voices: Roy Skelton, Peter Hawkins, David Graham, Nicholas Briggs Season 3 *Ness: John Helbert *Paula: Vanessa Parsons Season 4 *Ness: Tim Johnson *Paula: Chloe Johnson *Mook Overlord: Neil Patrick Harris Season 5 *Ness: Tim Johnson *Paula: Chloe Johnson *Jeff: Billy Michaels *Dalek/Renegade Dalek voices: Nicholas Briggs *Dr. Andonuts, Mechonoid voices: Liam Neeson *Davros (Pokey): Terry Molloy Season 6 *Ness: Tim Johnson *Paula: Chloe Johnson *Jeff: Billy Michaels *Dalek/Renegade Dalek voices: Nicholas Briggs *Dr. Andonuts, Mechonoid voices: Liam Neeson *Davros (Pokey): Terry Molloy *Ninten: Gary Nelson *Ana: Kate Locklain *Loid: Jeffrey Paul Season 7 *Ness: Tim Johnson *Paula: Chloe Johnson *Jeff: Billy Michaels *Poo: Shiro *Pokey: Ian McDiarmid *Dalek/Renegade Dalek voices: Nicholas Briggs *Mechonoid voices: Liam Neeson, Nicholas Briggs, Gary Nelson *Giygas: Tim Curry Reception The series has managed to maintain consistently high ratings. The highest-viewed episode was "The Return", which was aired on Memorial Day 1998, the second-highest being "Project X", which aired on Labor Day 2011. Critically, the series has recieved universal acclaim. Entertainment Weekly noted in 2012 that the series "is of the same caliber as the movie".